NeverLand
by Mindless Displeasure
Summary: An entire summer is a long time to spend with your friends, but when Ginny finds herself stuck with Draco Malfoy, there's not much she can do about it.
1. Prologue

Hallo, I'm d-chan and this is my story, but the charachters don't belong to me. I just like to mess with them when Mrs. Rowling isn't looking ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Professor Malfoy!" called a seventh year Ravenclaw boy. Ginevra looked up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Is it true that you went to school here when Voldemort came back the first time?" he asked. Ginny still couldn't get used to these kids using the name so lightly after fearing it for so long. No one in the classroom jumped or shivered or anything.

"Yes…" she replied, knowing that there must be a further question.

"So then… you got your last name from… Draco Malfoy?" he asked nervously. He probably lost a bet and that's why he has so many questions, thought Ginny.

"Yes. Why?" she stared straight at the boy. He was a seventh year, so in her mind he was basically an adult and was allowed to ask questions and make fun of people in her class.

"And isn't he…" he started, but he stopped gratefully when someone else began speaking to the Professor.

"What are you doing over the summer break?" asked a Hufflepuff that sat in the front row, right in front of Ginny.

"I don't know yet. What are you doing, Matilda?" Ginny inquired as was expected.

"I'm going to America with my boyfriend," she said, adopting a dreamy look at the thought of her boyfriend, "Have you ever been to America?"

Ginny scowled reflexively.

"I'll take that as a yes?" prompted Matilda.

"Eh, America's okay, but I really… hate… warm weather."

Matilda caught the emphasis on the word 'hate' and stared. She thought maybe she was getting too personal and decided not to say anything. However, Rebecca, her partner, was not so quick on the uptake and swooped in for the kill.

"Why do you say it like that?" she asked stupidly.

Ginny looked up at her, but decided she should look back down before she told the girl off for being so obviously incapable of logical thought. She was unwillingly drawn back to that summer, so many years ago….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay, corny beginning, I know, lemme alone. Warning: things are going to be really fluffy and stuff here in the first few chapters, but it will get better as we get deeper into the story. Have no fear! By the way, if you don't already know my posting habits, they're like this: I write a bunch of chaptes in one night and post them all, then there's a long break in which I don't know what to write, so beware of that. If you let me know (by reviewing, maybe?) that you want me to continue, maybe I'll update faster...

And… cue flashback!


	2. A Taste of Bliss

Whose idea was it to go to America for the summer? Whose brilliant mind came up with such a brilliant plan? It was bad enough being completely ignorant about the muggle ways of transport and money trading. And there were always people staring at them, stunned by their funny accents. Hermione was the only one that didn't have extreme trouble understanding people through their thick American accents. Oh well, too late now, Ginny thought, staring out at the sea through the airplane window. At least her best friends surrounded her. They had rented a cabin in the middle of nowhere in a land called Tennessee. It was supposedly a beautiful place.

Ginny looked away from the window with a slight pounding behind her eyes from staring straight into the sun for too long. She looked at her hand, entwined with Draco's, and then looked up at Draco. His height topped that of the seats they were sitting in, and his head lolled backward onto his. She wondered if everyone on the plane could see him, asleep and drooling, since he stuck out above the seat. On Draco's shoulder was a dark, messy head. Blaise came along for the "American Pie". He was drooling onto Draco and Ginny smacked herself for not having a camera. She bet that they had been like that since forever, always inseparable, drooling on each other. Directly in front of Ginny sat Cho, but her slight figure wasn't visible around the seat edges. In front of Draco was Harry, who was resting his head in Cho's lap, and in front of Blaise was Luna, who came because… wait, why did Luna come? Across the aisle were Ron and Hermione. Hermione's face was hidden in her mass of hair and she was asleep as well, against Ron. Ron was wide-awake, almost in tears and thoroughly absorbed in the chick-flick that was currently playing. Sure, it was a sad movie, with Jack dying in the end and all, but everybody knows that he dies. It's no big surprise.

nn-tst-nn-tst-nn-tst

Draco woke up to the obnoxious ding that airplanes randomly emitted with a curtain of red hair cascading off of his knees and Blaise's head right in his crotch. Unpleasant, to say the least.

"Ahem," he said pointedly.

Ginny stirred and shot upright, muttering "What the --?"

Blaise's head stayed put.

"BLAISE!" he shouted, not caring much about waking him gently.

"Say my name, baby…"

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" Draco shouted, shoving his head forcefully off of his lap. Blaise thudded onto the ground and didn't even wake up until Draco began shoving his big toe up his nose.

Ron and Hermione were both weeping through the ending credits of the movie.

After everyone was aroused, they began the treacherous chore of gathering their carry-on items while people shoved their ways down the aisles. Collecting luggage was even worse and Harry didn't even bother explaining the boards with numbers and words that kept shifting and changing.

The cabin was enormous. Well, enormous for a cabin. Ginny always imagined small shacks at the word cabin, and that made this one seem extravagant. It was two stories tall. According to Harry, there were four bedrooms and three bathrooms inside. Harry opened the front door and stepped into a sitting room by the look of it. He dropped his luggage at his feet and looked up and around. Everyone else did the same.

"Right," said Harry, "Since there are four bedrooms, we'll have to split of into pairs. Me and Cho, Gin and Draco, Hermione and Ron, and there's only one left. I would say that Luna should get the bed since she's the lady, but I also think Blaise will be needing a room with a door, so I'll leave you two to decide."

Luna and Blaise looked at each other.

"You can have the bed," said Luna, and there were no further arguments.

"And there are three bathrooms," Harry continued, "So no one will really have their own; we'll all just have to share."

There were mumbles of 'okay'.

"Let's go pick our rooms!" said Harry brightly, and then he paused and looked at Blaise. "I think you should take the room on the first floor."

Then they were off, leaving their luggage forgotten in the downstairs sitting room. There was also a sitting room upstairs and Luna claimed it.

"Wait…" Ron said after he won the battle against Harry for the master bedroom, "Seven out of the eight of us are up here. And two of the bathrooms are on the first floor…?"

"I CALL THE BATHROOM!" Ginny screamed.

"Well, that's taken care of," Blaise said from the top of the stairwell, "By the way, Luna, the bed in my room is big enough for two…"

Luna shot him a look.

"Okay, I'm going back downstairs."

They headed back down together to get their luggage. Harry carried up Cho's and Luna's luggage first, and then had to make another trip to get his own. Everyone secretly laughed at him. Then they split off into their respective pairs to examine their rooms. After half-heartedly unpacking, they emerged again to explore the rest of the house. Cho and Ginny walked out onto the second-story porch and Harry and Hermione went down to explore the first floor.

"Oh, would you look at that pool!" Cho exclaimed.

The pool was startlingly large, like the house, and looked so cool and clear and, most of all, inviting.

"Yep, time for a swim," Ginny responded and they walked back into the house. Ginny shouted "Hey everybody! We're going swimming!" from the top of the stairs while Cho went down the hallway with the bedrooms and announced the news to people there.

When they were all appropriately dressed, they rushed out with bare feet onto the plush, green grass in the backyard. The boys hooted and hollered as they jumped in, Blaise in blue swim trunks, Draco in black, Harry in camouflage, and Ron in bright red. Cho's swimsuit was plain but flattering, Hermione's modest but cute, Ginny's a cross between both, and Luna's… well, it made her look like a model with her blonde hair cascading down her back and her surprisingly large chest over filling the top.

The girls pondered for a moment before jumping in; the boys were being so rowdy that they might have gotten squashed. They jumped in anyway.

It was nice and cool and felt even better than it had looked from the balcony.

Swimming made them all hungry so they ordered four pizzas and ate them all. That made them all full and sleepy and they all congregated in the downstairs sitting room and lay in a big pile on the floor in front of the fire.

Ginny had her back against Draco's chest with Hermione flopped on her front beside her and Ron lying with his head on Hermione's back and his legs slung across Ginny's. Cho was sitting in Harry's lap with Luna's head in her lap and Blaise lying on the couch with his arms hanging off one end and his feet hanging off the other.

"What a day," said Ron with an extraordinary sigh.

"No kidding," Cho said.

"I thought I wouldn't have half as much fun here as I would have at home catching jinkets with Dad," Luna said from Cho's lap, "But I really am having a ton of fun."

Everyone exchanged a glance, seeing if anyone was brave enough to even ask. No one was.

"Well," said Ginny with a yawn, "I think I'm going to head up to bed."

Everyone mumbled 'g'night's and Ginny went upstairs to get her shampoo and things. She left Draco to trying to turn on the muggle film-screen and went to go take a shower.

It felt nice to have the pool water washed out of her hair and off of her skin she dried thoroughly and snuck through the sitting room (for by now they were all asleep on top of each other) and headed upstairs.

Draco was no longer struggling with all the buttons on the film-screen in the sitting room, nor was he in their room. Ginny was about to check downstairs when she caught sight of him through the sliding glass doors that led out onto the balcony. The bright light out there was shining right in his face, so Ginny turned it off before sliding the door open and walking out onto the deck. The air was cooling and had a slight breeze on it.

Draco was lying on his back with his hands behind his head, looking up at the stars. There were more stars than Ginny had ever seen all at once. Draco's body looked so inviting and Ginny just had to go lay on top of him. Hey, he was asking for it. She laid her head on his chest and listened to him breath.

"What a day, huh?" Draco said.

"Mmhmm," mumbled Ginny. The rhythmic rising and falling of Draco's chest was putting her to sleep at an alarming speed.

"Gin, if you could be anywhere in the world, doing anything imaginable, where would you be and what would you be doing?" Draco randomly asked.

Ginny smiled in the darkness.

"I would be right here, doing just this," she said truthfully, then decided to get him back. "Draco, what do you want in life?"

He smiled as well, seeing her trying to get revenge for him getting all philosophical on her.

"I want…" he paused. What did he want? "I want peace."

"Bloody tree-hugger," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Not peace like that," he started, "Peace like this."

He looked pointedly at her. Ginny smiled up at him.

"So you're just going to say 'Damn the trees as long as Ginny is lying on top of me'?" Ginny said.

"Yes," Draco replied.

Ginny gaped at him and said, "That's mean!"

"Well, wouldn't you damn all the trees as long as I'm laying on top of you?"

"Well, besides the fact that you weigh twice as much as me and would squash me into oblivion, yes!" she said, now propped up on her elbows so that she could look him full in the face.

"So you're saying you want to be on top?" he asked mischievously.

"Ugh, Draco…" Ginny sighed, letting her head flop back down onto his chest.

They slid into a comfortable silence and it wasn't long before Ginny was fast asleep on top of Draco. Later all except for Blaise and Luna sleepwalked up the stairs and Draco waved at them through the glass door as they passed.

What with the warm, soft girl on top of him, Draco soon felt sleep tugging at him as well. All the drowning the other boys today was catching up to him. He was in the most comfortable and peaceful situation he'd ever been in and he couldn't resist the sleep very long. He committed the moment to memory and obligingly closed his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Told ya it'd be fluffy beyond belief, but soak it up because things are about to get messy! Bwahahah!


	3. Adventure, Anyone?

Ginny awoke the next morning in the same position she'd fallen asleep in, right flush on top of Draco. Only, there was no cool breeze, the stars had vanished, and her right arm was the definition of numb. She couldn't move it at all. Now, she'd pretended not to be able to move body parts when it came down to getting out of classes for it, but this time she actually could _not _move her arm. It was because one of Draco's arms was on top of it.

Ginny pushed herself up with her left arm so that she could see Draco. He was sound asleep with his mouth open, snoring slightly.

"Draco," she whispered.

No response.

"Draco," she said, a little more loudly.

Nothing.

"DRACO!" she shouted, right in his face.

He jerked bolt upright, bonking his nose forcefully against Ginny's forehead. He clasped his hands in front of his nose, trying to keep his eyes from watering. Ginny fell backwards off of him and landed flat on her back, all the air knocked out of her, while covering her throbbing forehead with her left hand, her right lying useless next to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gin!" Draco said from behind his hands.

Ginny was dazed, as that had all happened in the span of a second and she hit her head.

"'S okay," she mumbled, trying to bring herself into a sitting position without the use of her right arm.

"Here," Draco said, pulling Ginny to her feet.

Draco gasped when he saw Ginny's right arm, flopping idly against her side.

"What's wrong with your arm?" he asked, "It's not broken is it?"

"No, it's just numb," she assured him

"We may have to cut it off," teased Draco with a smile.

Ginny laughed and, with her left hand, slid open the glass door and stepped into the house. It was nice and cool inside, the air-conditioning meeting them with a whoosh while the door was open.

"Ugh. I'm all sweaty now. I'll have to take another shower," Ginny realized, and went to get a set of clothes from their room. "Well, you know where I'll be, then."

She went downstairs to her private bathroom, set her fresh clothes on the counter, and stripped down while the water warmed up. When the temperature was nice, she hopped in and began the automatic routine of showering. Just after she shampooed, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Gin? It's Draco. Do you have my medicine in there?" he asked, and Ginny remembered that he had put it in their mutual toiletry bag, which was lying on the counter.

"Oh, yeah, it's in here," Ginny said, but she didn't want to get out of the shower when she only had conditioning left to do. "The door's unlocked, you can come in and get it."

Draco tentatively opened the door and immediately spotted the lovely purple thing that Ginny kept her medicines and… other stuff… in. He went straight for it. As he got his medicine out of it, he glanced at the shower curtain but, to his disappointment, all he could see was a blurry stick behind the curtain.

"Do you know what we're doing today?" he asked conversationally.

"Er… maybe going to a waterfall or something. You'd have to ask Harry." Ginny said while rinsing the conditioner from her hair. She bent over and turned the water off.

"Draco, be a dear and hand me a towel, would you?" she asked.

"Get it yourself – I promise I won't look," he said, but it was more of a promise that he _would_ look and Ginny laughed and stuck her head out the side of the curtain.

She pointed at the towel rack commandingly. Draco handed her a towel and snickered evilly. Ginny brought the towel behind the curtain and wrapped herself securely in it before pushing aside the curtain and stepping out of the bathtub. She wiped the mirror free of fog and Draco sat on the edge of the counter while Ginny began to brush her hair.

"I wonder where everyone else ended up sleeping last night," Ginny thought aloud.

"They all wandered up to their rooms after a while," Draco said, "Except Luna. I don't know where she ended up."

Draco and Ginny exchanged a look, both thinking "Blaise."

Ginny kicked Draco out of the bathroom while she put her clothes on and after she was dressed, they went down into the first-floor sitting room to see who was up and what was happening.

In the dining room, there were far too many chairs pushed up to a round table and everyone but Ron was present, stuffing their faces with the most delicious-looking pancakes Ginny had seen apart from her mother's. Draco's stomach gave an unruly growl. Just then, Ron marched up to the two of them.

"I've cooked us all pancakes!" he declared proudly.

"How – er – manly of you!" Draco said with a nervous smile.

"Are you saying I'm not manly?" Ron asked Draco, and then rounded on Ginny, "Is he saying I'm not manly?"

"Er –" Ginny began uncertainly, but she was saved by Hermione.

"Ron, would you help me with these plates?" she asked, attempting to balance a stack of plates and failing miserably.

Ron rushed over to help her, taking the plates from her. She reached for the remaining empty plates and ushered Ron in front of her into the kitchen.

"Hermione, do you think I'm manly?" Ron asked her.

"Of course I think you're manly, Ron," she said, taking his stack of plates and setting them in the muggle dishwasher.

"Really?" he said with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, Ron, now could you do me a favor and take this sponge and wipe all the syrup off the table?" she said, brandishing a sponge at him. He stared at the sponge.

"Wiping tables isn't manly," he said pleadingly.

"Neither is getting your arse beaten by your girlfriend!" Hermione threatened.

He took the sponge and sulked out into the dining hall.

"I saved you two some pancakes," Hermione said to Ginny and Draco, who followed her into the kitchen, "They're actually quite good."

They dug into the remaining pancakes and by the time they were finished, they managed to eat all ten of them. They washed the sticky syrup off of their hands in the sink and went to join the others in the sitting room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the two-hour, uphill hike to the waterfall, the short swim they had there, and the two-hour hike back with sweat dripping into eyes, between breasts, and between toes, Ginny thought she fairly deserved to rest. And rest she did. Both her and Hermione were asleep on the sleeping Cho in the middle seat of the beat-up van Harry had managed to scrounge for their use during the summer. In the back seat, Ron and Blaise were sleeping with their faces pressed against their windows, and Harry was driving (of course) and Draco was trying to make sense of a map and keep track of where they were in the dark, overcast night.

The interior light flicked on.

"Ah, we're on this one right now, right?" said Draco, pointing to a road on the map.

Harry leaned over to see it.

"I think so," he said, not really sure what Draco had been pointing at, then he spotted something familiar. "Hang on, I know where we are. Everybody wake up! We're almost there!"

The people behind Harry and Draco groaned unwillingly into wakefulness. As they pulled up into the garage, Ron spotted something through his window.

"Harry, what's that?" he asked, eyeing what looked like some kind of tube wrapped in plastic.

"It's the newspaper," Harry said with a glance.

"The _Daily Profit_, here?" Ron said, amazed.

"No, Ronald, it's the muggle newspaper." Hermione said while sliding open the side door to the van.

"Muggles have _news_?" he said, hopping out after Ginny.

Ginny went over to it and picked it up, looking at it curiously in the little light that the streetlamps provided.

"LEMME SEE IT!" Ron shouted, tackling Ginny into the grass and wrestling her for it.

Ginny was giggling uncontrollably because Ron decided to use her ticklishness against her while every one else paraded into the house.

"Ron, you have to stop thinking that muggles are incompetent fools and don't have things like news," Hermione was saying to Ron as they entered their room.

"Okay, so muggles have news. That doesn't mean they're the brightest wands in the store," Ron tried to explain.

"My parents are muggles, Ron!" Hermione shouted, "Are you saying my parents are bloody idiots?"

"No, Hermione," Ron tried again, "Your parents don't count!"

"AAAARGH," Hermione yelled, "OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"_YOUR_ ROOM!" Ron squealed, "THIS IS _OUR_ ROOM!"

"NOT TONIGHT!" Hermione said, pushing him out the door.

"BUT –" and she slammed the door in his face.

Ron turned around to see Ginny and Draco peering out of their room, and down the hall, on the other side of Luna's sitting room, were Harry and Cho, frozen in their tracks. Luna was peering down the hallway at him as well.

"What?" he demanded.

They all withdrew into their rooms and closed their doors behind them.

"Hermione, can I at least have a pillow?" Ron said hopefully to the door.

The door jerked open and a pillow was shoved into his face.

"Er, thanks," he said, still to the door, "I'll be going now, I guess."

He started off down the hallway in hopes that Hermione would stop him, but she didn't. Luna looked up at him from the film-screen as he passed.

"Hello, Luna," he said.

Luna just looked back at the screen. Ron hung his head as dragged his feet as he walked down the stairs. No one was in the first-floor sitting room, and he made himself as comfortable as possible with just his one pillow. It was going to be a long night without Hermione, he decided.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww, poor Ron. I can just imagine him trying to fall asleep without his precious Hermione. It makes me sad  , but it's also really, really funny in its own way. Probably because it's so obvious that Hermione wears the pants in the relationship.


	4. Meet the Neighbors

"Ron, mate, wake up," intruded Blaise's voice.

Ron mumbled something inaudible.

"Whatcha doin' on the floor?" came Harry's voice.

Ron opened his eyes. Surely enough, there he was, on the floor next to the couch he had fallen asleep on the previous night, clutching his pillow.

"Good morning, mate," said Blaise, beaming down at Ron.

"What are you smiling at?" Ron asked defensively, standing up and checking to make sure all of his body parts were still present.

"Heard you and 'Mione had a row," he said, "She made you sleep on the couch, eh?"

Then Blaise burst into laughter.

"Shut up, you," Ron threatened, "I'm going to go sort all this out right now."

"Do you have any idea what you're going to say?" Blaise asked seriously.

"Yes," Ron said.

Blaise cocked an eyebrow.

"No," Ron said, and sat down gloomily on the couch.

"Would you like some help, then?" Blaise hinted.

"Oh, what have I got to lose?" Ron said dismally.

Meanwhile, Harry was in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal. Then the doorbell rang.

"Who in the hell…" Harry said to himself, setting his cereal down and hopping off of the counter.

In the sitting room, Blaise was suspiciously whispering to Ron. Harry peered through the door and saw frighteningly blond hair, but he couldn't see anything else. He opened the door.

"Hello, neighbor," said a boy about Harry's age, maybe a little older, with blonde hair and blue eyes and big white teeth.

"Er, hello," Harry said, feeling a little silly with his accent and taking in the boy's shirtless chest and bright orange swim trunks.

"My name's Tom. Me and my friends are staying across the street," he said, pointing to a house quite similar to the one Harry was staying in, "Listen, I'm looking for a pretty little red-head I saw rolling around in the front lawn yesterday."

Tom's big smile was rather distracting and Harry was finding it difficult to focus on what he was saying.

"Erm – You mean Ron?" Harry said, stepping aside so that Tom could see past him.

Tom looked past Harry and saw an orange-haired boy straddling a dark-haired boy and shouting "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL BLOODY KILL YOU!" while strangling him.

"Ron!" Harry said.

"What?" Ron said, looking up at Harry, then at Tom.

"He bloody started it!" he shouted, leaping to his feet and pointing at the other boy.

"That who you're looking for?" Harry asked, turning back to Tom.

"Um, no," Tom said, looking back at Harry, "It was a girl that I saw…"

"Oooooh," said Harry, "That was Ginny. GINNY! YOU'VE GOT COMPANY!"

Tom looked taken aback that Harry had suddenly yelled.

"By the way, I'm Harry," he said, holding out his hand.

Tom shook it and Harry invited him inside. Tom eyed the two rolling on the floor nervously and followed Harry with much relief into the dining room.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN, I'VE GOT COMPANY?" someone shouted down the stairs.

Harry motioned for Tom to sit down at the dining table and stuck his head back out into the sitting room and shouted, "WHY DON'T YOU COME FIND OUT?"

"Sorry about all the yelling," Harry said, sitting down, "It's the best manner of communication, though."

"I know what you mean," lied Tom.

"Would you like some tea?" Harry asked, as was expected.

"Uh," Tom said. _Tea?_ He thought, _why tea?_ "Sure, thanks."

Harry rushed into the kitchen to make tea.

"I hate you Harry, waking me up at noon, saying I've got bloody company. What does that even mean, 'I've got company'?" said a woman whose voice was rapidly growing closer, "Who in the bloody hell would come looking for me – " she spotted Tom and finished in a whisper, " – here."

Tom looked up to see the most beautiful redheaded, caramel-eyed woman he had ever seen.

"Er, hello," she said uncertainly, "Do I know you?"

"No," Tom said, standing up, "I'm Tom. I'm staying across the street with my friends. I saw you in the yard last night and I just… had to come see you again."

"I beg your pardon?" Ginny said, looking at Tom like he was crazy.

"Ah, I see you've met Tom," Harry said, entering the dining hall with tea. "Tom, this is Ginny."

He set about serving the tea. Tom could hear Ron in the sitting room, still yelling threats at the other boy.

"Who's here to see you Gin?" said yet _another_ boy from the living room with a teasing tone, "Who is it? Who is it?"

He appeared in the dining hall behind Ginny. He was a big guy with white-blonde hair and silver eyes. Tom couldn't help but feel intimidated. The boy stopped teasing Ginny when he saw Tom.

"Oh, hello," he said, sticking out his hand, "Draco, pleased to meet you."

"Tom," Tom said and shook his hand. He noticed that Draco had one hand resting on Ginny's hip and suddenly realized, with much embarrassment, that she already had a boyfriend.

"How do you like your tea, Tom?" Harry asked from the table.

"Uh, I'm not sure," he said, tearing his eyes away from Draco's hand on Ginny's hip, "I can't say as I've ever had tea before."

"Never had tea?" Harry said, straightening up and looking at Tom incredulously, and then he looked down at the tea and repeated, "Never had tea?"

Harry seemed at a loss of what to do. Draco and Ginny seated themselves at the table and Tom followed.

"So," Draco said, "What's Blaise done this time?"

"Something to do with Hermione I suppose," Ginny told him, then looked to Tom, "Ron's the redhead in there. He's my brother. Blaise is the one he's beating up."

"And Hermione is Ron's girlfriend," Draco finished, taking his tea from Harry, "Very protective, that one."

"Hermione made Ron sleep on the couch last night," said Harry with obvious glee, handing Ginny her tea.

"Don't laugh, Draco, it's not funny," Ginny scolded, trying to contain her giggles as the two boys laughed it up.

"Well, I put a ton of sugar in this," Harry said, handing Tom his tea, "I know there's fifty grams of sugar in every American drink."

Tom took the tea and sniffed it experimentally. It smelled edible, so he lifted it to his mouth. He looked up and saw that Draco, Harry, and Ginny were all looking at him curiously, not moving.

"YOU MOVE, AND I'LL BITE IT OFF!" Ron screamed in the sitting room.

Tom suddenly thought he must be doing something wrong if they were all staring at him so, but when he saw Harry do just what he was about to do, he lifted the tea and took a sip. Everyone was still looking at him, so he said, "Mmm." They all smiled, relieved, and went back to their own teas. Tom felt more comfortable when things weren't so motionless, so he took another sip. It wasn't so bad.

Just then, Ron burst into the dining hall and yelled, "Blaise said his wanker's bigger than yours, Harry," in a rather tattletale kind of way.

"That's not saying much," said Draco under his breath.

"You're one to talk, Malfoy," Harry shot at him.

"Who're you?" said Ron accusingly to Tom.

"Don't be so nice, Ron, he'll think you're gay," Harry said sarcastically.

"He's not?" Tom said without thinking.

Ginny and Draco snorted into their teacups and choked on their tea.

"He's not," Harry said, though he was laughing as well.

"What makes you think I'm gay?" Ron demanded.

Tom thought it best not to say anything. Apparently, so did everyone else because they all suddenly went back to their tea.

"Maybe it's the way you made loooove to me last night," said Blaise, entering behind Ron and pelvic-thrusting him in the behind.

"You disgusting faggot, stay away from me!" Ron shouted, pushing him away.

Ginny fell heavily out of her chair and onto the floor, rolling around and laughing.

"That's not what you said last night," Blaise said, smiling seductively at Ron and walking back over to him, "What you said was more like –"

"That's enough," said a brown-haired girl from the entrance to the dining hall.

Blaise and Ron turned around and she was glaring straight at them. She walked past them without a word and sat down at the table.

"Tom, meet Hermione," Harry said.

They both said their hellos and Hermione went about fixing herself tea.

"Well, the gang's all here!" said a lovely Asian woman brightly, entering the hall after Ron chased Blaise back into the living room.

She came over to the table and sat right in Harry's lap.

"This," Harry said, poring her tea, "is Cho."

There were more hellos and then everyone was silently sipping their tea, looking at each other.

"Hey," Tom said after a while, "We're having a party across the street at my place today. Y'all up to coming?"

After getting over the initial shock of actually hearing the dreaded Word, Hermione piped up.

"Sure, what time?" she said.

"Oh, around eight or so," he said, "Speaking of which, I'd better get going. I've got stuff to buy and people to invite…"

Everyone simultaneously pushed their chairs back and walked out into the living room together.

"Well, see y'all later," he said as he left.

The group shuddered at the use of the Word again.

"A party!" Cho said, "What fun!"

"Uh-oh," said Ginny suddenly, "Where are Blaise and Ron?"

They looked around as if they must just be lying in a corner or something.

"They're in the backyard," said Luna, descending the stairs.

"Ah," Ginny replied.

Ginny went upstairs with Hermione and Draco and laid back down on her bed, feeling the need to replenish the excessive sleep she had missed out on due to the unexpected visitor. Tom sure was weird, she thought, feeling Draco lie down on the bed next to her. Then again, he was a muggle, and muggles always seemed a little strange. She suddenly wondered why they were going to a muggle party to be surrounded by strange muggles. Oh, well, she thought, too late now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Kay, so that was a humorous chapter. Didn't expect it to turn out quite like that, but I guess it was still okay.


	5. The Party, Part One

Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on her bedroom door. When she opened it, Cho stood in front of her looking extremely worried about something.

"Hermione, do you know what appropriate dress is for the party?" she asked.

"Er, well, it's a muggle party in the middle of the summer, so I would assume just casual with your bathing suit underneath," Hermione suggested.

"Oh, thank you!" Cho said, and with a great hug, she was off toward her own room.

Hermione took her own advice while dressing, sticking to a tank top and shorts. She smiled and slid on some flip-flops to complete the look, though they felt awfully strange to her feet.

She went downstairs and into the sitting room to find it full. Everyone seemed to have been waiting for her; when she reached the foot of the stairs, someone mumbled "About bloody time," and then they were all out and crossing the street to Tom's house.

When they rang the doorbell, there stood none other than Tom himself, beaming and waving them into a house full of scantly clad muggles, wriggling their bodies to the repulsive muggle music that was pounding into the room from some lofty place.

The group split off once they got inside: Harry, Draco, and Blaise wet off to watch the muggle sport that was playing on an enormous film-screen in one of the rooms while Hermione, Ron and Cho went swimming and Ginny and Luna decided to wander the house and observe the strange muggle party.

In one room, there was another huge film-screen and there was a herd of boys screaming at two others in front of them while they stared without blinking at the screen and their thumbs pounded the buttons on some strange object that was connected to the screen by thin black tentacles.

In the next room were Draco, Harry, and Blaise, standing in front of the screen and shouting at it with at least fifteen other muggles. Luna and Ginny exchanged a look before continuing down the hallway, where they found themselves at the foot of a staircase.

Upstairs, they could hear more of the insane muggle music, but it sounded even louder than it was in the sitting room by the front door. Ginny and Luna curiously walked up the stairs and found themselves in a dark room. All of the lights were off and the only feeble glare came from several candles that were strategically place high along the walls. The muggles were so packed into this room that Ginny couldn't see the other end of it, though she doubted she would be able to in the darkness of the room.

"Hi!" Tom yelled over the music, leaping unexpectedly in front of the girls and wearing that big, distracting smile of his, "You ladies looking for a dance?"

Ginny was about to politely decline and flee back down the stairs where she could hear herself think, but Luna decided to take advantage of the situation herself.

"Sure!" she yelled back, and before Ginny could say anything, one of Tom's arms was around each of the girls and she felt herself being sucked into the crowd of wriggling muggles.

She lost sight of Luna almost immediately in the crowd. Tom was still with her and as they reached the center of the mass of humans, he began to dance in a sexually demeaning way that Ginny thought looked quite silly.

"Uh, Tom, I'm not so sure I'm quite up to dancing," Ginny yelled in his ear.

"You thirsty?" he asked, or rather, screamed.

"Uh, sure," Ginny said, grabbing at the possibility of her being thirsty getting her out of the crowd. Ginny didn't like all the heat and sweat and horridly loud music.

Tom led her through the bodies toward the opposite wall as the one containing the staircase. Ginny had rather hoped that she would have ended up at the other side and been able to escape.

He poured some strange concoction into a plastic red cup and handed it to Ginny. She looked at it, and then smelled it. It smelled horrible, but she decided she should at least try it. She spit it out all over the carpet when it touched her tongue.

"What the bloody hell is this?" she screamed to Tom.

"Alcohol, what'd you think it'd be?" he screamed back.

"Alcohol?" Ginny said, looking into her cup.

She tried to take another sip and found that it wasn't as bad as the first time she had tasted it. She thought maybe it was one of those drinks you had to have a few times before you got used to it enough to actually drink it without having to take only small sips. She took another. It still didn't taste good, but she found her throat quite parched and was glad at least for the liquid with which to sooth it.

"Have you never had alcohol before?" Tom shouted.

"Er –" Ginny couldn't think of how she should respond, "Of course I have."

Tom smiled and continued to sip at his own alcohol. Ginny soon realized that she had finished her entire cup and set it down on the small table they were leaning against.

"Are you finished?" Tom yelled with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah," Ginny said, unsure of why he asked in such a way.

He smiled and said, "Follow me, I've got something to show you."

Ginny obligingly followed and Tom led her to a room with only about four boys in it, which was strange because all the other rooms had been absolutely packed.

"Hey boys, I've got a challenger!" he said to them, gesturing at Ginny.

"Challenger?" she sputtered.

"Yes," Tom said, "We have competitions to see who can drain their glasses the fastest."

The boys eyed her with interest. She flushed under their gaze and sat down at the table they all surrounded, Tom included. One of the boys slid a tiny glass to everyone at the table and then went around, filling them up.

"So here's how it goes," Tom began, "Everyone starts chugging at the same time and when you finish you bang your glass onto the table as loudly as you can and the first one to have their glass back on the table wins."

Ginny eyed the tiny glass in front of her. This should be easy, she thought. She wondered which of the boys was the most tolerant of its flavor, for surely that must be the contest: who can hold their breath and drink the repulsive mixture.

"Ready…" Tom said, and Ginny followed when the other boys moved their hands to their glasses, "Go."

Ginny downed the whole thing in a swallow and it tasted even worse than what she had earlier, like they had added vinegar to it to make it more challenging to drink.

She slammed her glass down and looked around at the other boys, who still had their glasses up to their mouths. They all came down at the same time, like firework cracks.

Tom was staring at her in open amazement.

"What?" she said, truly curious.

All of the other boys were staring too.

"What?" she demanded, her voice rising.

"That was fricken amazing," Tom breathed.

"Never seen anything like it," said one of the other boys.

"If you can do that again, I'll give you twenty bucks," said one.

All eyes turned to him.

"Yeah, I'll give you ten," said another.

They all started pooling muggle money in the center of the table.

"Whoever wins this one gets all that," Tom said to the occupants of the table, "Ready… Go!"

Ginny drained her cup again and slammed it down long before anyone else.

As the other glasses came down onto the table, everyone stared at her again. Ginny looked to Tom for instructions.

"Go ahead," he said, nodding his head toward the money in the center of the table.

For a second, Ginny panicked because she didn't know how to handle muggle money, then she remembered seeing Harry pull it out of his back pocket with all the papers lined up, take one out as he paid for something, then fold it in half and in half again and stuff it back into his back pocket.

She hesitantly reached for the pile and slid it toward her, conscious of everyone's eyes on her. She folded it in half and in half again after lining all the bill up and slid it into her back pocket like she had seen Harry do. No one said anything, so she hoped she had done it right.

"Up for another go?" Tom said brightly to the table.

"Sure, but I ain't putting my money in this time," someone said.

"Let's battle for second-best," someone suggested.

They seemed to agree with this and, when the glasses were filled and then, soon after, emptied, the boys all fought over whose glass hit the table first.

Ginny suddenly got bored and felt like dancing. It surprised even her, but she wanted to dance and didn't want to waste any more time with the stupid boys.

"Up for a little dancing?" she said to Tom.

He blinked stupidly at her before sputtering, "Sure," and standing up, pulling Ginny to her feet.

They left the silly boys to arguing over who won and went out into the dark room. The music was just as loud but seemed to have changed while Ginny was absent and it didn't sound that bad.

Tom began to dance in that repulsive way again and Ginny looked around to get a hint on how she should be dancing. Most of the females were pressed tightly against their respective males, swerving their midriffs left and right. Ginny wasn't too sure about squashing herself up against Tom, so she compromised by dancing in the same manner as the other girls and standing very near to him. The dancing was fun; it made her giggle with delight. Tom inched closer and soon they were smashed together just like everyone else, but it didn't seem unpleasant to Ginny, who was discovering a love for swinging her hips around with the music.

Tom began to let his hands meander around her body, but she didn't mind much; she was having too much fun to mind. The suddenly a wave of fatigue washed over her like and avalanche.

"I'm tired," she said, standing still and no longer dancing.

Tom didn't seem to notice and kept dancing with her even though she wasn't moving.

"Tom!" she shouted at him.

He abruptly stopped dancing and stepped back.

"What is it?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, "But I'm suddenly really tired. Is there somewhere I could lay down?"

"Sure, baby, come on," Tom said, throwing an arm around her shoulder and guiding her through the dance-floor.

She didn't bother to get onto him for calling her 'baby' and took comfort in the arm over her shoulder, as she felt so tired that she might pass out at any moment.

Tom leaned her against the wall in a hallway. Ginny was grateful for something solid for it seemed that the ground was tilting in a different direction for every step that she took. He peered into a room.

"This one's empty," he said, "And this is the bathroom."

He pointed to a door directly across the hallway from the room he said was empty.

"Thank you, Tom," Ginny said, giving him a kiss on the cheek (it suddenly felt like the appropriate thing to do) and stumbled into the restroom.

The fluorescent light was very bright and was magnified by the white walls and the mirror. She glanced at her reflection but the mirror must have been foggy because she couldn't see it very well.

She then forgot why it was that she entered the bathroom and exited back into the hallway.

"Hey, baby," said a male voice from behind her, and the hands attached to it wrapped around her waist, pulling her backward against him.

"Draco," she sighed, leaning into him.

"Whatever you want, baby," he said.

She giggled and stumbled out of his arms and into the nice dark room across the hall. He followed and closed the door behind him, but not before she caught a flash of blonde hair. He wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her. She didn't pause before opening her mouth to him; she was feeling very brave at the moment. He was walking her backwards, toward the bed, and she fell on it with him on top of her. She giggled with glee as he kissed her along her jaw line.

"Oh, Draco!" she squeaked in delight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. The Party, Part Two

Well, I was going to have this out tomorrow, but I got a bunch of great reviews, so I decided to speed write and get it out today! Here it is:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco screamed in disgust and frustration as the team he and the boys had been yelling for all night lost the game by a single point. Sure, it was a silly game in which huge men threw a cylindrical ball around, but it sure was entertaining and it definitely brought all the males in the universe together with a common purpose.

"THAT'S A BLOODY FOUL!" Blaise said, using one of the many terms he'd learned during the game.

"Like hell it is!" said another boy, "You lost, fair and square."

"Oh, yeah?" Blaise challenged, fluffing his feathers to make him look bigger.

Draco turned away from the blatant display of immaturity and leaned over to Harry.

"Does this mean it's time to go?" he said.

Harry looked at his watch.

"Bloody hell!" he said, shocked, "That's a long game! We've been here for hours!"

"Well, I guess I'll go hunt down Ginny," Draco said, leaving Blaise to his own devices, "I wonder where she's gotten off to."

Draco wandered from room to room, peering in in hopes of spotting his little redhead among all the American blondes. He eventually found himself upstairs among a million muggles; dancing so close together he was surprised no one shut off the music in disgust.

"Hey, any of you seen a little redhead around here?" he asked an innocent looking group of men, sitting around a table talking.

They all looked up at him curiously, hearing the silly accent.

"I think she went to go lay down after all the alcohol she sucked," said one boy with a mischievous grin.

"Alcohol?" Draco sputtered, and then regained himself, "Where would she have gone if she wanted to lie down?"

"I think there's a room further down the hallway," the same man said, gesturing with his hands.

"Thank you," Draco said, still stunned by what he had said.

Alcohol? Was Ginny bloody drinking? Surely not.

He froze in the hallway when he heard a small squeal of "Oh, Draco!"

He was so stunned; he didn't even think he'd actually heard it. At the end of the hallway was a glass door leading out onto a balcony, on his left was a restroom, and on his right was a closed door. He turned around to see the source of the voice, but no one else was in the hallway.

He leaned his head toward the door and listened, but he couldn't hear anything over his heart, which suddenly decided to pound in his head.

"Ginny?" he said quietly to the door.

He heard a laugh that was unmistakably Ginny's from inside the door, followed by, "Go away, Harry, Draco and I are busy!" Then she giggled again.

Draco was taken aback by the strange words that didn't make any sense. He slowly turned the door handle and peered into the room.

"Harry, I said –" Ginny stopped when she saw Draco standing in the doorway. "Draco?" she said, looking at him like a curious kitten, smiling a little, still halfway through a giggle. She was lying on her back while the man who was holding both of her hands in one of his walked his way to her chest with his tongue.

Then something seemed out of place to Ginny. Why were there two Dracos? Ginny looked back down at the person on top of her in mild confusion. Her heart pounded as she realized that the man on top of her, currently kissing his way down her body, was not Draco at all. She struggled to free her hands so that she could push him off, but he wouldn't let them go. She couldn't move her legs either; he was lying on top of them and he was heavy.

"TOM!" Ginny screamed, catching sight of his golden hair, "GET OFF ME!"

She began to scream repeatedly at him, but Tom wasn't even aware of Draco's presence until he felt himself flying backward into a wall. He looked up, dazed, and vaguely saw the pretty little redhead scrambling in the opposite direction as him up on the bed, and the big guy he'd seen earlier standing over him. Then he passed out, so drunk he could hardly breathe.

Draco didn't see the point in beating up an unconscious man, or in killing an unconscious man, so he decided to leave him for later. He turned to Ginny. The tears had already started like they always did when she was scared or surprised. She had been scooting away from Tom, but she ran out of bed space and fell heavily off of it and onto the floor. Draco sat next to her and took her onto his arms, leaning against the side of the bed and hastily replacing his wand into his coat pocket. She leaned into him gratefully and sobbed on his shoulder.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry, I thought he was you, he sounded just like you, or at least I think he did, oh I can't even remember…"

Draco made calming shushing noises while Ginny sobbed and shook from the shock of having a strange man on top of her. She couldn't believe what she was about to do with him.

"So I hear they had you drinking?" Draco asked with a small smile after she caught her breath, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, and I think they put vinegar in it to make it harder to drink, but I still beat all the boys," Ginny said proudly, beaming.

"That alcohol is really getting to you," Draco said, shaking his head.

"What?" Ginny sat up straight to look at him, "How could the alcohol get to me? Isn't it just a mixture of water and –"

"No, Gin, alcohol's what's in Fire Whiskey." Draco explained.

Ginny's eyes widened as she realized just what she had been drinking all night.

"That explains a lot," Ginny said, thinking about how the hallway had tilted when she was walking and how she could enjoy the muggle music and dancing.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked, looking Ginny over with concern.

"Er – actually, I feel fine," Ginny answered truthfully. The strange dizzy feeling Ginny had experienced earlier had completely vanished.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Draco exclaimed, reaching forward to button up the top three buttons of Ginny's shirt that she didn't realize were undone.

"Let's go back to the house," Ginny said, remembering what she and Tom had recently been doing and not wanting to be there when he woke up. If he woke up, Ginny amended.

"That's a good idea," Draco agreed, standing up and pulling Ginny to her feet, "Where's your jacket, Gin?"

"Er –" Ginny said, looking around the bed and the surrounding floor, but it wasn't anywhere in sight. "I honestly can't remember."

Draco switched his own jacket from his shoulders to hers and threw a protective arm around her shoulders as they walked down the hallway toward the makeshift dance floor. As they passed the door that contained those playing the drinking games, one spoke to them.

"Found 'er, then?" he said.

"Yeah, thanks," Draco responded.

They shoved their way through the dancers and headed down the stairs. Harry and Cho were waiting for them in the front room.

"Ah, finally found her?" Harry said, "Took you long enough! We were about to take off."

"Sorry guys," Draco said, "Where's everyone else?"

"Left!" Cho said indignantly.

"Well, I guess we'd better go then," Harry said, turning toward the front door.

As they were walking across the street, Ginny distantly wondered how late it was. The darkness didn't really tell her much of anything. Then, out of nowhere, Ginny began to feel queasy and dizzy again. As they entered the house, Ginny leaned toward Draco and whispered into his ear.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Without a pause, Draco led her away from everyone's questions and straight into their private bathroom. He helped her hold her hair while she retched into the toilet not once, but twice, then handed her a towel to wipe her face with. She brushed her teeth twice as well to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Feel better?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," she said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him.

"Ready for bed?" he asked.

There was no response.

"Gin?" he probed.

He loosened his grip on her and stepped back to see her face, but she was still leaning on him. He caught her before she had time to slide off of him. She was already asleep.

"Gin!" he tried again, but to no avail.

He swung her up into his arms. She was incredibly heavy when she wasn't bracing her weight against him. Suddenly the walk upstairs seemed a lot longer and more difficult.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Whew! That was a long chapter to write! Well, review, everyone! By the way, if you guys have a good idea for something to happen in future chapters, let me know and if it's a cool idea you might just see it up here! If you don't, review anyway because you love me.

Much lurve,

d-chan


End file.
